<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by wonderwheelzier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657260">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier'>wonderwheelzier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Subspace, Top Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's a little brat and is somehow surprised when he faces consequences for misbehaving. He's looking to get fucked, but Richie has a different idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rip to this being my 70th work it was fun having 69 while it lasted lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anyone who spent two minutes with Richie and Eddie could tell you that Richie liked to rile Eddie up. But there were times when Eddie liked to rile Richie up just as much, if not more. Times when Eddie wanted Richie’s attention (as if he didn’t always have it). Times when he was looking to get his ass turned red and fucked so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next day. Times when he wanted reassurance that Richie wanted him—reassurance in the form of Richie accepting the handful that Eddie could be and leaving the marks to prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had been craving that dominance a lot this week. He’d distracted Richie during a video conference, hadn’t listened to the orders he’d given in bed, and right now he was stroking his cock alone in their bed: the one thing he’d been told he wasn’t allowed to do until Richie got home from work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie shivered at the sound of keys in the front door. He listened to Richie walking around for a moment, setting his things down, before letting out a soft moan. He listened to Richie pause, and then, smirking to himself, let out a much louder, unmistakable moan. His eyes expectantly on the door, which he’d left ajar, he sped up his strokes as he heard Richie’s footsteps get closer and closer. Finally, he appeared in the doorframe. Eddie bit his lip and gave Richie a sweet grin as he watched Richie lazily undo the top few buttons of his shirt. His blue eyes travelled leisurely over Eddie’s body. He almost looked disinterested, but Eddie could see how his pupils were blown wide, how he was clenching his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself, kitten?” he asked in a suspiciously sweet voice as he walked over and climbed onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie let out a little moaned, “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie grinned down at him as he reached above him and unlooped the restraints that they kept on their headboard. “I’m glad.” He still had that dark smile on his face as he grabbed Eddie’s wrists and tugged them roughly upward, holding them in place with one hand as he tied them up with the other. Eddie could feel his mind starting to get fuzzy around the edges as the silk looped around his wrists, then tightened. He was still smiling when Richie kissed the tip of his nose and said, “Because no one’s touching that pretty cock for another week.” Before Eddie could process that statement enough to whine about it, Richie’s hand came down across his cheek, sending tingles through his entire body. His hips arched up off the bed, his cock instinctively searching for the touch he knew Richie definitely wasn’t gonna give him now. He was torn between smiling at the pleasure of Richie slapping him and pouting at not being touched. Thankfully, Richie kissed him then, rough and deep, so he didn’t have to do much thinking. “Think I need to remind you how to be a good little toy, hm? What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie gasped and nodded as Richie dug his fingers harshly into Eddie’s hips. He could feel his resolve slipping now that he had Richie’s full attention, now that he was all tied up and at Richie’s disposal with Richie’s hands all over him. It clouded his mind, made his thoughts drip like honey. “Yes, daddy,” he moaned, “fuck, please use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, there’s my good boy,” Richie cooed teasingly, kissing the corner of Eddie’s mouth. “Using your manners and everything. Is that all you wanted? Little slut just wanted daddy’s attention, wanted daddy to hit him a little.” Eddie blushed and squirmed, embarrassed in the most amazing way by Richie stating it so plainly. “Aw, look at those pretty pink cheeks,” he laughed, making Eddie whine as he brought his hand down again, a little lighter this time, matching the teasing tone in his voice. “So cute, just like the pretty little doll you are.” Richie gave him one last kiss before leaning over and getting the lube out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening Eddie up was easy work. Richie had been keeping him as open as possible all week, much to Eddie’s delight. Warm, sparkling pleasure settled in his skin as he felt the easy slide of Richie’s fingers filling him up. The stretch came with the third, and Eddie buzzed in anticipation of the prostate massage Richie loved to rile him up with. But it never came. Richie brushed up against his prostate a couple times, but it seemed unintentional. Eddie’s confusion must’ve shown on his face, because he heard Richie’s low laughter above him. Looking up, Eddie saw a dark smirk on Richie’s face, his eyes glittering with something Eddie still wasn’t catching onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, babydoll?” Richie asked, his voice innocent even as his slight dimples deepened with his smile. “Did you want daddy to touch you here?” Eddie cried out as Richie pressed purposefully against Eddie’s prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” he cried. “Oh, fuck, daddy, yes, right there, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you really are a dumb little thing, aren’t you?” Richie cut him off. Eddie whined and pulled at his restraints as Richie went back to spreading him open, missing his prostate on nearly every stroke. “Toys are meant to be used. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be used?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie moaned openly at the thought of Richie playing with him solely for his own pleasure. He nodded eagerly, his cock throbbing at the thought of Richie touching him and opening him up and running his eyes over his body, all spread out and spread open and on display, all for Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie thrust his fingers in deep one last time and pressed a chaste kiss to one of Eddie’s nipples, making him whimper. “There’s my good boy.” Eddie perked up as Richie withdrew his fingers and finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>unbuttoned his shirt all the way, undid his belt and jeans. He kept his shirt on, the length of his chest and stomach exposed, and he pulled his pants and boxers down just low enough to pull his cock out, exposing only a bit of the tops of his thighs. The sight made Eddie melt even more, his hips moving of their own volition once again as Richie stroked himself. “Ready, baby?” he asked in that low voice that made Eddie whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he cried, his eyes wide as he nodded. “Please, please, ‘m ready, daddy.” He wriggled his hips again and even tried to reach for Richie before remembering about his restraints. So he spread his legs instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie laughed lowly and ran his legs over the inside of Eddie’s thighs. “Aw, eager little thing, aren’t you?” he cooed as he pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole. “You want daddy to fuck you, babydoll?” All Eddie could do was whine and nod. He let out a content little sigh as he felt Richie press in, so slowly as he leaned over Eddie. Eddie’s heart was racing as he felt Richie’s lips just brush against his own, his warm breath over Eddie’s skin making him shiver as he clenched around the head of Richie’s cock, so ready to get fucked brainless. He was already halfway there, which is why it took him a moment to process what Richie meant when he smirked and said, “That’s too bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a swift kiss to Eddie’s nose and sat up before Eddie could think to flutter his eyes open and let out a confused, pitiful little, “Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched in a daze as Richie spit into his hand, then looked up at Eddie, his eyebrows drawn together in an amused but almost confused smile. He looked so hot, cute even, and he managed to keep his voice just as teasingly sweet as he said, “You didn’t really think I was gonna let you come after being such a brat, did you?” Eddie let the words wash over him and pouted even as his cock ached at Richie’s patronizing tone, at the control he had over Eddie. Richie brought his slick hand down to his cock and stroked himself. Eddie was still hopeful that Richie would at least fuck him, even if he couldn’t come, so he wriggled his hips, urging Richie to give him more, to slide deeper inside of him. But Richie easily held his hips down. “You really thought daddy was gonna fuck you after you touched yourself without permission?” Eddie just looked up at him helplessly, pleading. Richie laughed, and the sound went straight to Eddie’s cock. “Wow, kitten, you’re even dumber than you look.” Eddie moaned at his words and gasped when Richie tweaked one of his nipples, arching into the touch that was already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy—” Eddie tried to whine, but Richie quickly silenced him with a quick, light slap to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only good boys get fucked.” Eddie’s heart raced as Richie began stroking himself, making no move to thrust any further into Eddie. “Besides, don’t you wanna be daddy’s little toy?”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Yes</span></em><span>,” Eddie sighed, his mind going fuzzy as he watched Richie pleasure himself with Eddie’s body, rutting in and out just enough to make himself feel good. Part of Eddie still wanted to get mercilessly railed, but this was such a new and unexpected punishment that he was too deep in that nice, fuzzy place to really</span> <span>care. </span></p><p>
  <span>“See? That’s a good boy. If you lay there real pretty and still like a good doll, maybe I’ll plug you up when I’m done so you can keep daddy’s come in you for a bit. How does that sound, kitten?” All Eddie could do was whimper and nod. Richie ran a soothing hand over Eddie’s hip and murmured a soft, loving, “Good boy,” that made Eddie melt into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie really got into it then, shifting his focus to his own cock. He rocked back and forth just slightly, the head of his cock catching on Eddie’s rim over and over again, making Eddie’s mind reel. Once when Richie pulled his hips back, Eddie clenched down on him, resistant to let him go, feeling so good even just being teased like this. When he did, Richie let out a moan that had Eddie’s neglected cock aching. Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes shut for a moment, dark curls hanging around his face and brushing against his pale, angular, freckled shoulders as he stroked himself a little faster, a little tighter. “That’s it, baby, good boy,” he moaned, his eyes opening just enough to drink Eddie in. He grabbed Eddie by the hip with his free hand as he continued touching himself, continued using Eddie’s hole. He was thrusting just a bit deeper now, losing a bit of his composure, but it was still definitely a tease, not nearly enough to get Eddie off, even as a pool of precome gathered on his stomach. “God, look at you, such a pretty toy,” Richie praised him. He sounded breathless, and Eddie glowed knowing that he was making Richie sound like that, that he was making Richie feel that good. He loved the feeling of lying there just looking pretty, a nice, warm, obedient hole for Richie to use to get himself off. He loved the look Richie gave him, like he was completely in awe of him even as he just lay there, tied up and happily taking the meager teasing Richie was giving him. Yet he touched Eddie like he owned him, and that combination of love and dominance had Eddie feeling like he was floating, the throbbing in his cock washing through his whole body in an almost hypnotic rhythm of pleasure. Pleasure building and pleasure denied, which was pleasure in itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Eddie had closed his eyes, losing himself in the beautifully obscene sounds of Richie’s moans and his hand running slickly over his cock, occasionally slipping out of Eddie before urgently pressing back in—but never too far. Not even as he let his free hand slide from Eddie’s body so he could keep himself up while he stroked himself. Eddie felt the shift, and as he slowly fluttered his eyes open, his gaze faraway and dreamy as he focused on Richie’s flushed face and lust drunk eyes, Richie moaned, “Shit, baby, you feel so good for me. So fucking tight and pretty. Gonna make daddy come.” Eddie let out a desperate noise, and it was enough to make Richie smirk, a dark and hungry and feral look. Eddie thought for a moment that he might come just from Richie looking at him like that. And Richie only pushed it further, as he always did when he could tell Eddie liked something he was doing. “Fuck, you want that, kitten? You wanna be daddy’s pretty little cumdump?” Eddie did his best to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesyespleasegodyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what came out sounded mostly like a bunch of broken whines and moans. His desperation to be filled must’ve been clearly conveyed though, because he watched Richie’s eyes go hazier, watched his mouth fall open even as he kept talking. “Fuck, that’s right, baby, such a slut for daddy’s come. Such a good little cocksleeve, letting daddy jack off in your pretty little hole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eddie finally managed to cry as he wriggled on Richie’s cock. “Please, please come in me, daddy.” Even as far away as he was, as genuine as his pleas were, Eddie also knew that Richie </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>hearing Eddie beg for his come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Richie’s face twisted into a look of complete ecstasy, his strokes becoming more erratic. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, I’m coming, I’m coming,” he moaned, finally pressing fully into Eddie. He gasped as Richie pressed in, then let out a needy moan as he felt that amazing warmth filling him up. Richie moaned in his ear and kissed his neck as he came and came and </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span>, emptying himself into Eddie. “Oh fuck, that’s it, baby, god you take it so fucking well.” Eddie’s body buzzed warmly under the praise as he felt fuller and fuller, Richie’s cock twitching inside of him. God, he loved this, loved feeling this owned, this wanted. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Richie came so fucking much, and Eddie wanted all of it, wanted to know that he was Richie’s, that Richie wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment long enough for Eddie to lose track of time, Richie let out a finally shuddering moan and lowered himself against Eddie, kissing his neck as he caught his breath. “God, you’re fucking amazing, angel,” he murmured into Eddie’s heated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, daddy,” Eddie sighed, his words slurred and sounding far away in his own ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than anything, Eds baby,” Richie grinned. Eddie could still feel the smile on his lips as Richie kissed him, gentle and slow. “I’m gonna go get a plug for you and then we’ll get these arms down, yeah?” Eddie nodded, letting himself sink into the comfort of Richie’s voice. He swam around in it as Richie kept talking him through everything he was doing, but the words only vaguely registered with him. He was focused on the feeling of Richie’s cum inside of him, so warm and nice. The feeling of the plug nestling inside of him, not keeping him as full as Richie’s cock, but still nice. And, of course, the desperate need in his cock that he knew wasn’t going to be dealt with any time soon. But fuck if the thought of how good it would feel after waiting so long didn’t make him hum with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to come back when he felt the ache in his arms as Richie untied them and slowly brought them down, massaging Eddie’s muscles as they went. He knew they would ache more later, when he was really back, but it felt nice. And he loved the way Richie took care of him; it didn’t make him wanna leave that fuzzy space at all. He wanted to crawl back into it, into Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Richie knew him like the back of his hand and was more than prepared for Eddie to take as long as he needed coming back up. He pulled Eddie into his arms and stroked his face gently, giving a soft, adoring laugh when Eddie instinctively opened his mouth, asking for Richie’s fingers. “Alright, you can suck on them, sweetheart. You did so good for me today, taking your punishment like such a good boy.” Eddie let out a happy hum as he wrapped his lips around Richie’s fingers. They were so long and slender, strong from years of playing guitar. And they fit so perfectly in Eddie’s mouth. He reached a place of ultimate comfort once he felt the weight of Richie’s fingers in his mouth, stroking softly at his tongue, making his body buzz with fuzzy pleasure as Eddie curled himself into Richie’s side. Richie made him sit up to drink some water at some point, and Eddie was pretty sure he heard something about a snack, but just then he wanted nothing more than this; to be close to Richie, to lie against his chest and feel the soft vibrations while Richie whispered sweet praises into Eddie’s hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! im wonderwheelzier on tumblr as well!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>